The game of golf is complex given the numerous elements that affect a golf shot. The basic physical properties include the properties of the golf club, the ball, as well as the ball lie and weather conditions. The more complex aspects involve the golf swing and the ball strike, which are the subject of detail analysis by golf instructors, as well as equipment designed to analysis a club swing.
Due to the aforementioned complexities even the simple act of accurately detecting a golf shot allowing for automatic scoring has not been reliably achieved, therefore, to this day a round has required manual input from the golfer. Such a requirement often leads to inaccurate scoring, distraction from the game, and loss of enjoyment.
An important aspect in improving one's game of golf is a need to be able to review the cause-and-effect relationships that result during each and every swing. Again considering the complexities mentioned above this can only be done accurately during actual play. The basic factors of such an analysis may be the club used, the distance the ball traveled, the effects the swing had on the ball travel (such hook or slice), and the hole/golf course in which these results occurred. This cause-and-effect relationship ultimately is the result of the golfer's club speed, swing profile, body/head positions and other parameters throughout the swing.
While some of the swing analysis methods utilized by Renee Russo in the movie Tin Cup may not possess practical value, more complex devices utilized to ascertain/estimate swing parameters during practice can be found at local golf instruction centers. However, these complex swing analyzers are not suitable for use during golf play on an actual course. Moreover, these analyzers do not provide statistics of an actual golf shot during play, and as a function of real world conditions.